When We Were Children
by Heisedehai
Summary: Red, Blue and Green set out on a journey across the region, each one with their own respective seemingly impossible task to accomplish. Lifelong friends to be made, tough lessons to be learned, amazing adventures to be had, distant dreams to be chased, true love to be found, rare Pokemon to be caught. Will our heroes realize that youth is but a fleeting illusion? PKMN Special fic.


**A/N: Hi everyone! Before you guys start the story, I'd like to mention some things that I couldn't fit into the blurb. First off, this is based off the Pokemon Special manga. Second, it is worth noting that throughout the course of the story, we will be straying from the established canon. This could range from differences in the Pokemon caught, the order in which characters are introduced, and change in the events that will unfold. In other words, rather than a reedition of the Red, Green and Blue chapter from the manga through a different P.O.V. and minor alternations, this will be a complete remake with a whole new story. However, there is no guarantee that there will be no spoilers for the manga series. Not everything will be changed, after all.**

 **This is essentially an adventure story with a backdrop of romance, but no giveaways as to the pairings! The other Pokedex holders (at least some of them) will definitely appear sometime down the line. I've upped the ages for the characters as well and as of the first chapter, Red and Green are both 15 whereas Blue is 16. I'll include the characters' current Pokemon team at the end of every chapter, starting with Chap. 2!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Cat Burglar**

* * *

"Do you _have_ to act so debonair while I'm robbing you?"

Blue had the pistol pointed at the boy in the chair, her hand only barely shaking as she slipped the Pokeball into her purse, and she was all grins. The boy, Green, however, did not even flinch; he was still comfortably positioned on his chair, his legs crossed as he stared down the barrel of her gun. The distance between them was roughly fifteen or so feet, but in order for Blue to be able to leave the laboratory, she would need to get past him first. In other words, he was in her way. Shifting his gaze towards the lab's front entrance, the generally stoic Green let out a slight chuckle.

"Would you prefer it if I cried and begged? Sorry, but that's more Red's style," he replied, allowing only a slight grin to appear on his features. His impassive response only served to confuse Blue but that was understandable. He didn't expect her to get his reference, because after all, she had yet to meet that brazen punk for herself.

"You'd be so much cuter if you weren't so aloof, you know!" the girl shot back, genuinely disappointed by Green's lack of emotion as she tightened her grip on the pistol. "Won't you lose your cool just once, sweetie? For me?" she winked at him.

The hint of a smile that was on Green's face was now gone as he lightly tapped his fingers against the armrests of his grandfather's chair. "Did you know that it's unbecoming of a girl to point guns and speak so loosely?" he asked, one eyebrow raised. "It's especially unsightly for one to bluff, and so poorly as well," he murmured with a sigh, resting his elbow on the arm of the chair.

"Why don't you treat a girl with a bit more respect?" Blue pouted, with a quick and intentional blink of the eyes. However, despite her seemingly confident exterior, there was no denying that Green's calm demeanor unsettled her, and very much so, too. He should have been scared but there was no hint of that on his face or in his body language. If he was even slightly unnerved, he wasn't letting it show at all.

"Why don't you put that toy down?" he raised an arm and pointed a single index finger towards the pistol in her hands. If it was a guess, then it was nothing short of miraculous that he managed to guess right. Sure enough, the pistol that Blue had been threatening him with was nothing more than a fake, but a very good one, nevertheless.

Did he know from the beginning? Is that why he could remain so levelheaded?

Blue let out a slight giggle, a mixture of both nervousness and being impressed. She dropped her arm, and the gun was no longer pointed in Green's direction yet, his expression did not change at all. "How did you find out?" she asked , curiously, putting the toy gun back into her purse.

"Firearms in Pallet Town? I don't think so," he told her, in a manner so arrogant that the masses would be split between thinking it was extremely cool or extremely irritating.

Blue didn't have time to think about that, though. With her bluff exposed, she lost any leverage she would have had if Green had believed her little lie. Even though her gun was a toy, it was still, appearance-wise, an exact replica of a real one. Could this guy be so confident in his own deductive reasoning that he was willing to risk his life by acting like an ass in front of someone with a gun? No, there must have been something else, another thing or circumstance that made him not feel any sort of fear while being threatened with what he should have believed was a lethal weapon.

Adjusting her purse's strap, Blue dashed over to where Green was sitting, an action that even he didn't expect, although he managed to regain his exposure quickly enough once he realized that she wasn't coming over to stab him. Clutching Green's hand with both of her much smaller ones, she whispered seductively, "Is there _anything_ I can do so you'll let me pass?''

"You could ask,"

"Eh?"

That last remark was enough to force a single bead of sweat to drip down Blue's cheek. She let go out of his hand and took a single step back. Seriously, what was it with this guy? She was practically putty in his hands at that point, so much so that any normal guy would have crumbled, or at the very least start blushing. Instead, it was her that was getting flustered. Cool guys are no fun, after all, Blue thought to herself.

"Did I ever say I was going to stop you from leaving?" Green smirked, tilting his head ever so slightly that it rested on his knuckle. At that moment, Blue could not help but imagine him as the head honcho of some sort of criminal syndicate, perhaps the boss of Team Rocket or the Godfather of the Pokemon Mafia.

"Err...?" Blue paused, unsure of what to say. The possibility that this was just some sort of elaborate ploy to drop her guard did cross her mind, but the apathy in his voice dispelled those thoughts. He spoke as though he was completely above all this, as though he was more of an observer than an active participant.

"You came to this laboratory to steal my grandfather's Pokemon, right? And you assumed that the lab would have been empty," Green explained, with only one eye open. He yawned. "Your gamble would have paid off if I hadn't decided to stick around after hours. In any case, I have no intention of stopping you, so you're free to go."

She raised an eyebrow, as though to ask for confirmation.

"I'll let you go," Green repeated without much effort. "Besides, I think that Bulbasaur will be better off with you than cooped up here," he shrugged indifferently although there was something in his tone that suggested familiarity, as though this was their first meeting. If Blue didn't know better, she would have assumed that they had crossed paths before. Her lips curled up into a slight smile as she leaned in and planted a light peck on his cheek before skipping away.

"Bye bye, sweetie~"

Green didn't move from his spot, but he had averted his gaze elsewhere, more or less for the sole reason of avoiding eye contact. It wasn't until he was sure that Blue was gone that he raised up his arm to touch the part of his cheek that she had graced with her soft lips, a slight flush apparent on his face. He gritted his teeth, irritated and embarrassed, but Green's discontent was soon quelled after he let out a deep sigh, murmuring something under his breath as he did so.

"Pesky girl."

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter was originally supposed to end with Red and Blue's meeting but I guess we'll have to wait for the second chapter before introducing him!**


End file.
